totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Loud Ed Drama
This is a work in progress. This is the first season of Total Drama with the 11 Loud siblings and the 12 Ed, Edd n Eddy kids competing as well. I assure you the teams are 100% randomized. Episode 1 It was a warm summer day at Camp Wawanakwa in Muskoka, Ontario. Chris was standing with 22 teenagers who were already on the dock. "Now, we've got 23 other people competing with you guys," said Chris. "23?!" cried Heather. "WHOOOO!! It's gonna be a PARTY!" whooped Geoff. "So to speed things up, we're going to introduce them in only two groups," the host finished explaining. The first boat appeared, dropping off 11 children of varying heights and ages. "Say hello to uhh..." Chris looked at the camera, and the sound of a cue card being grabbed was heard. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily!" The 11 called walked down the dock. "Are you all related?" asked Owen. "Yes," said Lincoln. "Your parents must be pretty—OW!" Cody was slapped on the back of the head by an unamused Noah. "Oh, here comes our second group!" said Chris. A second boat appeared, and twelve more children got out. Chris looked at the cameraman for the next cue card and said, "Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Nazz, May, Marie, and Lee!" The twelve called also made their way down the dock. Edd stopped at the end and said, "Pardon me sir. May I be called 'Double D' please? Just to avoid confusion with Ed." "Children! Children everywhere!" Ed said happily. "Yeah, you got it," said Chris. "Alright, we're gonna need a group photo, so everyone look at me and smile!" Everyone looked at Chris and smiled sans Eva. "Eva?" said Chris. "Forget it." "OK, one, two, three!" A click was heard. "Alright, let's see it!" Chris clicked a button, only to see he had captured a black screen. "Huh? Oops, silly me! I forgot to remove the lens cap!" Some groans were heard as the host removed the lens cap. "Alright hold that pose. One, two, three!" A beep sounded instead of a click. "Dang it! My card's full, so let me delete that first picture real quick." After doing so, the cast smiled again (except of course Eva). "OK, one, two, three!" He snapped it, but as he did, the dock broke over the weight of the contestants. "Ha ha! Good enough for me!" said Chris. "Dry off and meet me at the campfire in ten!" The campers were now at the campfire. "Alright, under most circumstances, I would've divided you up into two teams, but since there's an odd number of you, there will be three teams instead. If I call your name, you will stand to my left." "Bridgette." "Eddy." "Eva." "Jimmy." "Jonny." "Lee." "Leni." "Leshawna." "Lincoln." "Lisa." "Lori." "Luan." "Lynn." "Sarah." "And Tyler." Those 15 stood to Chris's left. "You will be...the KILLER BASS!" A red circle with an angry red bass appeared. "Wicked name!" said Tyler. "Now if I call your name, stand to my right," said Chris. "Beth." "Courtney." "Duncan." "Double D." "Ezekiel." "Geoff." "Harold." "Izzy." "Lucy." "Luna." "Marie." "Nazz." "Owen." "Rolf." "And Trent." Those called went to Chris's right. "You will be...the SCREAMING GOPHERS!" A green circle with an angry green gopher appeared. "Awesome! I'm a gopher!" said Owen. "The rest of you, stand behind the stumps directly in front of me when I call your name," explained Chris. "Cody." "DJ." "Ed." "Gwen." "Heather." "Justin." "Katie." "Kevin." "Lana." "Lily." "Lindsay." "Lola." "May." "Noah." "And Sadie." Those 15 stood behind the stumps. "You will be...the RAGING STORKS!" A blue circle with an angry blue stork appeared. "Rhymes with dork. Something I'm not," said an unimpressed Kevin. "Take a look at your teammates for a quick little second, then I'll explain the cabin arrangement," said Chris. "I can't be on the same team as HER!" Eddy exclaimed, pointing at Lee. "Likewise!" Edd did the same to Marie. "Kanker bad for Ed!" Ed exclaimed in regards to May. "There's no way that was randomized!" cried Edd. "I assure you everything was 100% randomized," said Chris. "We're on the same team, Katie!" exclaimed Sadie. The two hugged each other and squeed, causing most to cover their ears. "Well then, let's go over the cabin arrangements," said Chris. "Even if you all weren't different ages, the rooms are not co-ed, since we don't want to run into a lawsuit in only our first season. So boys get one side of each cabin, and girls get the other. Bass, you're in the west cabin. Gophers, the east cabin. And Storks, you'll be in the middle. Go ahead and unpack, then meet in the main lodge for information about your first challenge." Chris walked off, leaving the cast standing there. "Challenge? I never heard anything about a challenge in the brochure," said Lincoln. The teams were now in the main lodge, getting their food. "Listen up, rodents. I make this for y'all every day, and I don't get paid anywhere near enough for me to enjoy doing this, so I expect you all to eat this," said Chef, who stood behind the window. Lucy, who was first in line, got a pile of brown slop on her plate. "Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry." Chef leaned in her face and roared, causing the girl to wince, though her facial expression didn't change in the slightest. "Right. Sorry." She left the line and made her way towards one of the tables. Eventually, everyone had gotten their food when Chris walked in. "So, how is it?" he asked. "Yo, my man. You got a pizza anywhere or something?" asked Geoff. A cleaver was thrown from the kitchen, just missing him. "WOAH! It's cool, brah! Brown slop is cool, right guys?" The camera showed Beth, Edd, Izzy, Lucy, Luna, Marie, Owen, and Trent nodding nervously, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and Nazz, looking horrified, Ezekiel hiding under the table, and Rolf looking unimpressed. "Your first challenge begins in ten minutes," Chris said before leaving. Sadie turned to DJ and asked, "What do you think they'll make us do?" "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?" Cut to the 45 campers standing above a one thousand foot cliff. "Oh, shit." Chris walked up and said, "Welcome to your first challenge! This one will be threefold. First, you will jump off this thousand foot cliff, hoping to make the safe zone." A shot of the lake from above showed a circle flash as he mentions the safe zone. "Whichever team has more people jump gets a pull cart to carry a hot tub, and you will then try to build an awesome hot tub! The team that builds the best one gets to rock their awesome hot tub all summer! The one with the worst gets to vote someone out...TONIGHT!" He turned to the red team and said, "Bass, you're up first. Who's going first?" Bridgette volunteered herself. "No big deal. Just a jump off a thousand foot cliff...into shark infested waters." She jumped and landed in the safe zone. She waved to a passing boat with a smile on her face, and the boat promptly stopped in front of her. She then swam to the boat. "Yeah, she did it! I'm next!" exclaimed Tyler. He jumped and cheered, only for a loud clang to sound along with a scream from Tyler. He had landed against a buoy. Lynn jumped off next cheering, followed by Luan laughing wildly, then Lincoln screaming terrified, and finally Jonny saying, "Isn't this exciting, Plank?" while holding Plank. All of them landed in the safe zone. Eddy shrugged and said, "Eh sure, why not?" He jumped off... ...and promptly landed crotch-first on the same buoy that hurt Tyler. A loud, piercing shriek echoed through the scene. Eddy's teammates on the boat and on the cliff shared pained/horrified expressions, except Sarah, who laughed, along with Kevin from the Storks. "Oh man, that is gold!" said Kevin. "I fail to see how a pubic injury is amusing," said Lisa. "Yeah, because you are a girl," said Ezekiel matter-of-factly. "What was that supposed to mean?!" said Eva. Lisa stepped in front of her and held up both hands. "Cool it. He's on a different team, and technically, he is correct." Eva sighed and stopped. "I suppose I can go now." She jumped off and called, "Look out below!" before landing in the safe zone. Jimmy clung to Sarah and said, "I don't know if I can do it Sarah." "That's OK, Jimmy. We'll do it together." She held Jimmy's hand and they ran and jumped off the cliff. Leshawna said, "I guess I'll go, too." She jumped with a scream, and also made the safe zone. Lee walked up and said, "I guess I'm up." She jumped into the safe zone. Lori walked up with a blank expression and also jumped into the safe zone. Leni walked up with a smile on her face and also jumped into the safe zone. Lisa walked up last. "According to my calculations, I should not survive the jump, but since this is a cartoon..." She jumped and made it into the safe zone. "Well, that's 15 jumpers and zero chickens for the Bass," said Chris. "Gophers, you're up next." "I do festivities like this in the Old Country all the time," boasted Rolf. He then jumped into the safe zone with a perfect swan dive. His teammates clapped for him. "Thank you, thank you," he said as he made his way to his team's boat as it pulled in. "Well, I suppose I can go now," said Duncan. He jumped with a bored expression on his face with his arms crossed. Trent jumped next, saying "YEAHHHHH!" excitedly. Luna jumped while making rock gestures. Geoff jumped while hooting and hollering excitedly. Izzy jumped while cackling. Beth stood there nervously. "I can't do it. I'm too scared." She started apologizing when Chris pulled out a chicken hat. "Don't be," said Courtney. "Besides, I've seen the other team, and I don't think enough of them will jump." The Storks glared at Courtney, with Lola shouting, "HEY!" Chris pulled out a second chicken hat for Courtney and both girls put them on before leaving. Edd was next. "Well, Lisa does make a valid point." He jumped into the safe zone. Harold said, "Yes!" before jumping himself. He landed crotch-first in the middle of the safe zone, making his teammates on both the boat and the cliff cringe in pain. Kevin laughed again. Ezekiel jumped off with a "yee-haw!" before bumping into the side of the cliff and landing in the water. He gave a thumbs up as he surfaced. Lucy went next. "I hope I miss the safe zone to say I got to be a part of a shark attack." She jumped, only to make the safe zone as well. "Dang it." Nazz said, "Eh, sure I guess." She jumped off the cliff. "I'm coming Double D!" said Marie as she jumped off the cliff. Owen was last. "Oh man, I wish I brought my floaties." He sighed, then ran off the cliff in a fury, creating a big splash. "Dang, Owen! Well that's thirteen jumpers and two chickens for the Gophers," said Chris. "Storks, your turn." "Allow me," said Kevin. He jumped with a typical sexy male pose into the safe zone with a smug smile. Ed ran off the cliff laughing. "I'm sorry. There is no way I'm doing this," said Heather. "Why not?" asked May. "Because, national TV! I'll get my hair wet!" "You're kidding me, right?" Gwen said incredulously. "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it," said Lindsay. "So you're both chickening out?" asked Chris. The two girls nodded. "Well, that settles it! The Bass automatically win part one of today's challenge!" The red team cheered from the shore, while the blue and green teams looked down in defeat. "I wanted a chicken thingy," said Ed. "Shut up, dork," said Kevin. The scene flashed to the Bass singing 99 Bottles of Pop while pulling their crates with the pull carts Chris had promised them. The blue team was a ways back. Lana was straining while pushing her crate. She looked up and asked, "A little help here?" The camera scrolled up to show Lola posing like a beauty queen on top of it, ignoring her twin. The Gophers however, were doing worse. Edd and Harold were pushing a box together, and they had literally not moved an inch. Chris pulled up in an ATV. "This, is sad," he said before driving away. Rolf and Ed however, were carrying their crates above their heads effortlessly, passing the Bass, who had stopped singing upon seeing them. "Come on, hurry!" ordered Eva. The red team started running. "Give Rolf your crates!" ordered Rolf. His teammates obliged, and one by one, Rolf picked up a crate and carried it back to the campgrounds. "Feed me pretty boxes!" said Ed. He picked up crate after crate and carried them over to the campgrounds in a similar fashion. Eventually all three teams made it back at the same time. "Alright, let's get building!" ordered Courtney. The Gophers went to work on their hot tub. "I'll handle this," said Lana. The rest of the team shrugged. "OK, so who knows how to build stuff?" asked Eva. Everyone looked around in silence. "Well, we're screwed, aren't we?" Eventually, time ran out, and the tubs were complete. "Alright, let's check out your hot tubs," said Chris. He walked over to the Bass's hot tub, and saw it was not constructed very well. The Bass looked embarrassed and ashamed as Chris said, "I can tell none of you have any experience building stuff." The Bass shook their heads. "Not good. But hey, at least it's sturdy." Chris then walked over to the Gophers' hot tub and saw it in even worse shape. He leans down to examine a hole, where he is promptly sprayed by a stream of water. The tub then falls apart after that. The Gophers look humiliated. Chris then walked over to the Storks' hot tub and saw it very well constructed. "This...is an AWESOME hot tub!" The blue team smiled at one another. "I think we have a winner here... ...the RAGING STORKS win! And the Screaming Gophers will vote someone out!" The blue team cheered, with Lana being held up by Cody, the red team looked a bit disappointed, yet relieved to avoid elimination at the same time, and the green team looked down in disappointment. The three teams were back in the mess hall, with the focus on the Gophers. "So I suppose I can do the honor of asking the obvious question of who goes?" asked Edd. "Well I think it should be princess here," Duncan pointed at Courtney. "Or, braceface," he pointed at Beth. "Why? You need me! I'm a CIT!" "Oh, I believe you. I also believe you led us to making such a poor hot tub. And if I recall correctly, you're the two wearing chicken hats." "I just don't see why we lost, eh," said Ezekiel. "We're the team with the least number of girls." The team grew shocked. "Oh man, he did not just say that!" Geoff said excitedly. "My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? And help them in case they can't keep up!" "Pardon me, Ezekiel, but Harold and I were clearly struggling with our crates during the second part of the challenge," said Edd. "OK...I guess I'm wrong then." "No, you're dad is wrong, not you," said Harold. "You've got a lot to learn about the real world," said Duncan. "We're gonna start teaching you tomorrow." The camera cut to the Screaming Gophers. "Gophers. Welcome to the first ever marshmallow ceremony. In most places, marshmallows are a tasty treat you enjoy roasting. Here, it represents a symbol of life." Chris pulls out a blue plate with 14 marshmallows. "As you can see, there are 14 marshmallows on this place, but as you all know, there are 15 of you. The person who doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and never come back...EVER!" Many Gophers looked shocked. "Without further ado, I have marshmallows for..." "Geoff." "Trent." "Double D." "Rolf." "Nazz." "Owen." "Harold." "Izzy." "Lucy." "Luna." "Marie." "Duncan." "And Courtney." Those 13 all got their marshmallows, leaving only Beth and Ezekiel. "Beth, you're here because you didn't jump and don't have the advantage of being a CIT. Ezekiel, you're here because you said some pretty sexist things you said came from your dad. The final marshmallow, goes to..." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..."Ezekiel." The prairie boy sighed in relief and caught his marshmallow. Beth stood up disappointed. "Oh well. I guess it was fun while it lasted." She walked up to the Dock of Shame, where the Boat of Losers promptly arrived. She stepped inside it, and it took off with her away from the island. "Well, that wraps up this exciting episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" yelled Chris. The camera cuts back to the Storks enjoying their time in the hot tub. "Here's to our first challenge win," said Kevin, raising his drink. "To the Raging Storks!" said his teammates, also raising their drinks. The Storks then noticed something smell bad. "What's that smell?" asked DJ. "What is that?" Cody asked with concern in his voice. He pointed at what looked like a brown pellet. Katie and Sadie immediately screamed and bolted out of the hot tub, with the rest of the team spilling out after them, except Lily, who looked at the camera and said, "Poo-poo." Episode 2 "Last time on Total Drama Island," said Chris. The camera shows the 45 campers getting their picture taken before falling into the water, followed by them in line to get their food at the mess hall. "We welcomed 45 campers to Camp Wawanakwa to kick off our hottest new reality show!" The camera shows Eddy's painful landing, followed by Rolf and Ed carrying their crates above their heads, and finally Chris inspecting the Bass's hot tub. "For the first challenge, our campers had to jump off a thousand foot cliff, bring crates carrying parts of a hot tub back to camp, and build an awesome hot tub." The camera shows the Gophers' hot tub falling apart, followed by Chris announcing the Storks as the winning team. "The Screaming Gophers had to vote someone off, while the Raging Storks won the challenge thanks to Lana's skills at construction!" The camera shows Ezekiel making sexist comments, followed by Beth apologizing as she receives a chicken hat, and finally her boarding the Boat of Losers. "And even though Ezekiel made some pretty sexist comments, it was Beth's refusal to jump off the cliff that did her in, making her the first ever camper to be eliminated." The camera shows Chris. "What do we have planned for our campers next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" *cue intro, which I'm not going into detail to avoid spoilers* It was the crack of dawn at Camp Wawanakwa. Everyone was sleeping soundly, until an airhorn sounded. "The call of duty has summoned Rolf!" Rolf jumped out of his bed and made his way out of his team's cabin without skipping a beat. Other campers didn't react so well. Leshawna hit her head waking up. "It's 6 AM! Do I look like a farmer to you?!" Eventually, the remaining campers made it out of their respective cabins and stood outside, where Chris stood. "Hey Chris, you look really buff in those shorts," said Heather. "Yeah, thanks. Anywho, what better way to start your day than by going on a 20K run around the island?" Many groans sounded from the campers. Chris ignored their complaints and fired his airhorn again, forcing the contestants to run into the woods to begin the challenge. Lola (CONF): I don't wanna make my dress dirty! "Can you carry me, sis?" Lola asked Lana. "No." Lana took off. "Can you carry me?" Lola asked Heather. "As if." Heather took off. Lola then saw Noah unconscious and Kevin carrying him. She then laid down and closed her eyes. Soon enough, Justin came by and picked her up in a similar fashion. A smile appeared on her face once he did so, though she kept it a secret from him. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were running away from May, Marie, and Lee respectively. "Look at them run, girls!" said Lee. "They look so hot!" said Marie. Later, Jimmy was feeling queasy. "I'm feeling terrible, Sarah." "That's OK, Jimmy. Just let it out," said Sarah. Jimmy ended up throwing up all over Lori, who screamed. "My clothes! Ruined! You're gonna pay for that, little brat!" "Oh no. No one is messing with Jimmy on my watch!" said Sarah. "Says who?" Sarah picked up a tree from its foundation and tossed it to the other side of the path. Lori gulped. Eva seemingly arrived back at the mess hall first. "Alright, I'm first!" "I'm sorry, what?" Lucy appeared behind her, startling the bodybuilder. "Where'd you come from?" asked Eva. But Lucy didn't answer her. Soon, almost everybody had made it back. Kevin and Justin came in holding Noah and Lola. "Clear the tables!" ordered Kevin. The two boys dropped their teammates down on one of the tables when Harold and Edd came in. "Where were you?!" asked Courtney. "I think I'm suffering heart palpitations!" said Harold. "Same here," said Edd, who was wheezing. "Wait, if they got here last, that means they lost!" Gwen pointed out. The red and blue teams started cheering, with Noah and Lola regaining consciousness, until Chris walked in and said, "Who said that was the challenge?" "Say what now?" said Leshawna. "Who's hungry?" Chris unveiled a giant buffet of food. Real food. Gwen (CONF): After eating nothing but Chef's gruel here, I almost cried when I saw that buffet. It didn't take long until the campers were stuffed and the buffet was emptied. Chris saw that as the perfect time to announce, "Who's ready for part three?" "What now?!" asked Heather. "I thought eating was the second part," said Owen. "You will try and stay awake as long as you can!" "According to my calculations, us running and eating food was meant to tire us out quicker," said Lisa. "The food tasted like it was lacking in chloroform, too," said Edd. "All correct!" said Chris. "Man, he's good," said Gwen. Twelve hours later, no one had tapped out yet. "We are twelve hours in and no one has fallen asleep yet," said Chris. "Woohoo! Stay awake for twelve hours? I could do that in my sleep!" said Owen. He promptly froze, then fell over. Gwen (CONF): I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but this is shaping up to be the most brutal thing so far. Heather (CONF): Now is the perfect time to make an alliance. But who's dumb enough to actually listen to me? Lindsay is standing on her head, which Katie and Sadie notice. "What are you doing?" asked Katie. "If I stand on my head, all the blood will rush to my head!" "Ooh, can we try, too?" asked Sadie. "Sure!" And with that, the BFFFL's joined the bimbo in standing on their heads. Perfect, thought Heather. She walked over to the three girls and said, "Hey girls! How would you like to make it to the final four? I know exactly how we can do that." "Ooh, OK!" said Sadie while the other two nodded. "OK, then it's settled. A final four alliance. We can go over the rules later." Heather (CONF): *yawns* Too easy. This game is so gonna be mine. Eva walks up to Chris and asks to use the restroom. Chris allows her, and Eva walks to the confessional. However, a white MP3 player slipped out of her pocket, but Eva never noticed. Heather saw this, so she reaches out and grabs it while pretending to stretch. The camera cut to Heather's alliance sitting in a group. "You stole Ava's MP3 player?" asked Lindsay. "Eva? Yeah." "She's gonna be like, really mad though." "That's exactly what I'm counting on. And PS, Nickelback is so the worst band, EVER." Heather (CONF): Turning a team against somebody? Easiest trick in the book. At this point, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, Leshawna, and Lily had fallen asleep. Tyler quickly joined them after having a nightmare Katie and Sadie had gotten attacked by a bear. This startled the remaining campers. "Oh, thanks Tom! I needed that!" said Lindsay. "That's Tyler, and I'm letting you know right now inter-team dating is not allowed," said Heather. Lindsay (CONF): Hannah said I couldn't date him, but she never said I couldn't look at him! "Let's read some fairy tales, shall we?" said Chris. "With some wonderful accompaniment by Chef!" Chef Hatchet walked in wearing a pink tutu and carrying a handheld harp. Eddy bust out laughing, causing Chef to groan. Chef struck a chord on his harp. "Once upon a time, there was this person. A boring person. A very boring person. A very, very boring person. Who lived in a boring village. A very boring village. A very, very boring village. In the middle of nowhere. In the middle of absolutely nowhere. In the middle of absolutely positively nowhere," said Chris. As Chris rambled on, Courtney, DJ, Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Jimmy, Sarah, Lincoln, May, Lola, Lucy, and Leni fell asleep. Owen caught the attention of the remaining campers by sleepwalking back into the vicinity without clothes on. "Oh...god," said Kevin. "Hooray! Naked parade!" Ed undressed himself and followed Owen's lead. "This is humiliating," said Edd, while Eddy looked up and shook his head. The scene flashed to Justin, who had his eyes closed with his eyelids painted to look like he was awake. Lola was ogling him. "Oh, if only I had enough makeup to pull that off." "Pull what off?" asked Lana, who walked over. She then saw Justin. "Oh. Well, he's our team, so I guess it's fine." The camera then showed Ed and Owen walking to the edge of the cliff and falling off of it. Cody, Geoff, Harold, Edd, Lynn, Lori, Lisa, Lana, Luna, Marie, Lee, Kevin, Jonny, Nazz, and Rolf all fell asleep. Eddy notices Justin's act. "Hey! He's not awake! He's sleeping!" "Shut up! I've gotta see this!" said Chris. He walked over and discovered Eddy was right. Justin opened his eyes. "Justin dude, that is incredible! But you're out." After Justin left, he asked, "And has anyone seen Ed anywhere?" "He started walking after Owen," answered Eddy. "Chef, go get Ed," said Chris. Owen and Ed were now outside a cave with sasquatch when Chef grabbed Ed. The sasquatch poked Owen with a stick and promptly threw him out. Ezekiel was sitting by himself when Duncan sat down next to him. "Alright Zeke. It's time to teach you how the world really works. First off, guys and girls are created equal. Second, your parents aren't always right. And third, stop picking your nose, dude." Ezekiel was picking his nose, then stopped. "Eh, sorry eh. Bad habit." "Well, let's kick that habit." After Chef returned with Ed, Chris brought out a giant book. "How about some jokes?" "Jokes?" Luan perked up. "Oh boy," said Duncan. He then whispered to Ezekiel, "Oh, and don't ever say these!" Ezekiel nodded his understanding. "Why did the girl call her ex-boyfriend a bottle of water? Because he had no taste!" said Chris. Everyone groaned, except Luan, who was laughing very hard. She ended up falling asleep rather quickly from it. By the time the jokes were finished, Eddy, Gwen, and Duncan were the only ones left. "Well would you look at that? One person from each team left standing. I'm offering a bathroom break. Any takers?" offered Chris. Silence. "OK. Well I've got nothing left, so have at it." He got up and left, leaving the three to their own devices. Eddy ended up falling asleep first. Chris saw this and said, "And the Killer Bass vote someone out tonight!" Duncan fell asleep next, and Gwen fell asleep roughly a second later. Chris walked over, pointed a finger down at Gwen, and whispered, "And the Raging Storks win again!" Fast forward to Eva shuffling through her cabin in a fit of rage. "WHERE?! IS MY MP3 PLAYER?!" she asked. Her teammates stood outside, fearful. "Eva! Did you happen to lose this on the way to the bathroom?" said Heather, holding up an MP3 player. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll never let you slip out of my pocket again!" she said, smiling for once. Heather then left. A look of worry appeared on Eva's face when her teammates glared her down. "I guess I let my temper go a little too far." The Killer Bass were now at the elimination ceremony. "Bass. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must board the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and never return...EVER!" said Chris. "The marshmallows go to..." "Sarah!" "Jimmy!" "Jonny!" "Lee!" "Lincoln!" "Lynn!" "Luan!" "Lisa!" "Lori!" "Leni! "Bridgette!" "Leshawna!" "And Tyler!" "Whoo! Place at the table!" said Tyler as he caught his. A nervous Eddy and an emotionless Eva looked at Chris. "Eddy, you were the last person on this team to fall asleep, essentially making you the reason you're all here tonight. And Eva, you fell asleep much earlier than Eddy did and threw a temper tantrum over your MP3 player. The final marshmallow goes to..." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..."Eddy." The boy caught his marshmallow. Eva stood up in rage. "WHAT?! Oh, that's real nice! Vote out your strongest player!" The scene cut to Eva in the Boat of Losers, shaking a fist. "You'll all pay! You'll all pay!" Now the focus was back on Chris. "What's gonna happen next time, right here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" Episode 3 "Last time on Total Drama Island," said Chris. The camera shows the campers running through the woods, followed by them being stuffed by the buffet. "Our campers went out for an early morning jog and chowed down on some real food," said Chris. The camera shows Owen falling asleep first, followed by Tyler screaming after having a nightmare Katie and Sadie got mauled by bears. "But that was just a set-up for the real challenge, the Awake-a-thon!" The camera shows Heather talking to Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay, followed by Duncan talking to Ezekiel. "Heather formed the first ever alliance with Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay, while Duncan started teaching Ezekiel how the world really works." The camera shows Eddy, Duncan, and Gwen falling asleep in that order, followed by Eva yelling from the Boat of Losers. "In the end, it was the Raging Storks who won again, while this time, the Killer Bass lost, and it was Eva who got sent home!" The camera cut to Chris. "Who will join Loserville: population: 2 next? Find out right now, right here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!" *cue intro* The teams were in the mess hall, sans Harold and Gwen. While the Bass and Storks were well-rested, the Gophers were exhausted. Chris walked up to the Gophers' table. "Duncaaaaaaan! You look like crap, dude!" "Stuff it." "Harold snored all, night," said Courtney. "Wow-how-how. Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting, dude?" "Wanna find out?!" Duncan got in Chris's face. The rest of the team quickly dove under the table. Chris held up his hands and said, "No, no, it's cool. It's cool!" It was Harold's entrance that grabbed everyone's attention, however. Everyone gasped as a black mustache appeared on his face. Harold started strutting as if he were a celebrity, only for reality to set in, revealing everyone snickering at him. When Harold sits down, he asks, "What?" "Someone drew on your face, man," said Geoff. Harold picked up a spoon and said, "Hey, sweet 'stache." Gwen came in last. "Ladies and gentlemen, Gwen!" The Storks started clapping, with Lindsay asking, "Why are we clapping?" Gwen sat down, and plopped her head down her bowl of gruel. Heather turned to Lindsay, Katie, and Sadie. "So, let's go over the rules for our alliance. Lindsay already knows we can't inter-team date. I'm also allowed to touch your stuff all I want, yet none of you are allowed to touch my stuff." The other three frowned. "I'm not so sure about that last rule," said Katie. "That's fine. I can find three others to take with me to the final four." The other three immediately panicked. "Good, then it's settled." The scene flashed to an outdoor gym. Duncan entered the gym and laid down on one of the bleachers, startling his team. "Wake me up, and it'll be the last thing you do!" "This is your fault, you know. You and your snoring face," said Courtney. "It's called a medical condition, GOSH!" defended Harold. Chef blew a whistle, getting everyone's attention. He walked over to Chris. Elimination Table Light blue WIN means they were on the winning team, with an italicized WIN meaning they were responsible for the team winning. White IN means they were on the second place team. Yellow SAFE means they were on the losing team, but survived. Orange LOW means they were on the losing team, but barely survived by getting the final marshmallow. Dark red OUT means they got eliminated. Category:Crossovers